


Cuidaré de ti

by MariSolez



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Steve ni siquiera sabía que esa habitación existía, la sala blanca con el enorme ventanal, a pesar de la falta de muebles y su libre extensión, resultaba acogedora, distinta del resto de las habitaciones lujosas y modernas en la mansión.Quizás sentía eso por el atardecer que a esa altura atravesaba los cristales creando sombras contra las paredes, consiguiendo un ambiente perfecto, o tal vez sentía eso por el piano de cola negro que yacía en medio causándole curiosidad, o podría ser la melodía triste que era tocada.Y Tony Stark era quien estaba tras el piano, moviendo los dedos sobre las teclas, balanceando su cuerpo con lentitud, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión llena de melancolía.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cuidaré de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Algo chiquito y bonito.

  
Steve ni siquiera sabía que esa habitación existía, la sala blanca con el enorme ventanal, a pesar de la falta de muebles y su libre extensión, resultaba acogedora, distinta del resto de las habitaciones lujosas y modernas en la mansión. 

Quizás por el atardecer que a esa altura atravesaba los cristales creando sombras contra las paredes, consiguiendo un ambiente perfecto, o tal vez sentía eso por el piano de cola negro que yacía en medio causándole curiosidad, o podría ser la melodía triste que era tocada. 

Y Tony Stark era quien estaba tras el piano, moviendo los dedos sobre las teclas, balanceando su cuerpo con lentitud, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión llena de melancolía. 

Hacia fluir la triste música por todo el espacio, provocando que el corazón de Steve saltara extrañamente dentro de su pecho. 

Permaneció en la puerta, apreciando el arte, reconociendo que todo en aquella habitación era arte, un arte hermoso, un contraste único, difícil de explicar con palabras, causando que Steve decidiera permanecer en silencio. 

La luz se reflejaba sobre el oscuro cabello de Tony, las conmovedoras notas y su expresión hacían que Steve pensara, no primera vez, pero si, con mayor certeza, que Tony Stark era hermoso. 

Steve había estado buscando un lugar tranquilo para pensar, para tomar el lápiz y moverlo sobre el papel esperando encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba a preguntas que lo mantenían despierto cada noche, pero sin saber había encontrado algo mucho mas significativo. 

Los minutos pasaron y Steve era incapaz de apartar la mirada, pero al final salió de la habitación sin que Tony hubiera notado su presencia. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tony se sentía observado, sopló sobre la taza fingiendo enfriar su café, cuando Steve bajó la vista volviéndose a concentrar en su bloc de dibujo, Tony lo estudio de reojo, el rubio había comenzado a mover el lápiz otra vez como llevaba haciéndolo aproximadamente cada cinco minutos. 

Sospechar lo que podría estar haciendo lo hacia sentir un poco tonto y presumido, pensando que quizás era demasiado engreído, seguramente estaba equivocado, después de todo, no tendría ningún sentido que el capitán américa estuviera dibujándolo, sin embargo, ojeo su alrededor, extrañamente esta mañana todos de alguna forma habían terminado en la sala de estar viendo una película después del desayuno y nadie parecía haber notado la atención con que Steve lo veía. 

En los últimos días Tony había notado el cambio en el rubio, sus ojos parecían seguirlo mas de lo normal. 

Suspiró depositando la taza en la mesa de centro para después apartar la manta de su cuerpo y ponerse de pie, él era curioso por naturaleza, cuando llegó frente a Steve, este estaba completamente inmerso en su dibujo, por lo que asomó la cabeza un poco queriendo obtener un vistazo. 

—Cap, ¿Qué es lo que dibujas con tanto afán? 

El rubio se sobresalto, Tony aprovecho para tomar el cuaderno. 

Si, su suposición era cierta, Steve realizaba un dibujo de él, el trazo resultaba hermoso, cada detalle perfectamente capturado, las líneas de expresión en su rostro, su desordenado cabello, los nudillos junto a las líneas de sus dedos mientras sostenía la taza, sus labios en una ligera sonrisa, su barba, apoyado en el sofá con la vista fija en algún lugar. 

Se sintió profundamente halagado por el esmero en ese dibujo. 

Cuando apartó la vista del cuaderno descubrió que el rubio lo miraba expectante y ligeramente sonrojado por verse descubierto, Tony se percató de la profundidad en sus ojos azules, y sin saber porque también sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. 

—Tienes un gran talento, cap —comentó apartando la mirada —. La próxima vez pregunta, estaré dispuesto a ser tu modelo —bromeó entregándole el bloc de dibujo. 

Steve sonrió como si el comentario de Tony realmente lo hubiera alegrado. 

Dio media vuelta, pero en lugar de regresar al sofá se dirigió hacia la salida. 

—¿Tony? ¿No continuaras viendo la película? —preguntó Janet al notar su huida. 

—Recordé que tengo trabajo, ustedes continúen. 

Salió apresuradamente de la sala, por alguna razón sintiéndose nervioso. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Steve entró al taller con su cuaderno de dibujo y lápiz en mano, su mirada se vio atraída inmediatamente sobre Tony mientras este arreglaba lo que parecía ser un motor de auto, sus manos estaban llenas de grasa y sostenía una llave mecánica con habilidad. 

Respiró profundamente, le había costado una semana reunir el valor para tomarle la palabra a Tony. 

Se aclaró la garganta en un intento de llamar su atención, pero Tony continuo inmerso en lo que hacia sin girarse. 

—Tony... —llamó adentrándose a un más. 

Desde su posición notó el rostro de Tony lleno de concentración y también la forma en que el sudor recorría su frente, las gotas caían hasta su cuello, debido a la transpiración Steve lograba ver a través de la playera blanca el reactor en su pecho. 

—Tony. 

Esta vez obtuvo su atención, el castaño lo miró sorprendido. 

—¿Steve? ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Steve sintió sus mejillas arder. 

—Vine… yo, tú dijiste que podría dibujarte. 

Tony abrió cómicamente sus ojos antes cambiar su expresión sorprendida a un gesto compuesto. 

—Por su puesto cap, adelante. 

—Puedo venir en otro momento, no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo. 

—Esto —sonrió y apunto con el pulgar sobre su hombro —, no es trabajo, es mi descanso. 

Steve observó como Tony tomaba la franela de la mesa. 

—Jarvis, de verdad, quería un ambiente cálido pero esto es demasiado —susurró limpiando sus manos. 

—Señor, creo haberle dicho que su temperatura corporal es la que esta demasiado alta. 

Steve avanzó hacia Tony, colocó sin pensarlo una mano sobre su frente. 

—Estas hirviendo. 

—Generalmente utilizan la expresión "muy caliente", pero... 

—Tony —reprendió un poco divertido. 

Steve apartó su mano, dándose cuenta al observar con mayor atención de que las mejillas de Tony estaban completamente rojas y su respiración era dificultosa. 

—Tienes fiebre —dijo dando un paso hacia atrás al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba —, quizás el inicio de un resfriado. 

—Steve, yo no me resfrió, es solo... 

—Un refriado, señor —anunció Jarvis —, como llevo diciéndole toda la mañana. 

Vio a Tony fruncir el ceño y tocar su propia frente en un gesto lento y consternado. 

—Deberías descansar, Tony. 

Steve notó por primera vez las ojeras pronunciadas, también el cansancio que reflejaban sus ojos. 

—¿Hace cuanto que no duermes? —cuestionó. 

—El señor lleva mas de treinta y dos horas sin dormir, capitán. 

—Jarvis, traidor —masculló sin verdadero enojo. 

—Tony, vamos, necesitar dormir. —Steve extendió su mano por reflejo, un segundo después avergonzado intento bajarla, pero Tony la tomó. 

—Creo, creo que estoy apunto de desmayarme —dijo parpadeando con ligero aturdimiento en su dirección. 

—Desde la tarde anterior no ha tomado ninguna comida —puntualizó Jarvis con algo parecido a la desaprobación. 

—Basta de revelar información confidencial —regañó, un segundo después tropezó al intentar dar un paso. 

Steve inmediatamente rodeó su cintura permitiéndole apoyarse en su costado. 

—Jarvis, ¿hay en algún lado medicamentos para el resfriado? 

—En el área de enfermería o botiquín de primeros auxilios en la habitación del señor Stark, capitán. 

—Gracias. 

Steve sintió el peso de la cabeza de Tony chocar cerca de su hombro. 

—Solo llévame a mi habitación, cap —murmuró, su rostro enterrado en su pecho. 

La calidez que le provoco lo hizo sentir nervioso. 

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Steve estaba seguro de que Tony se había desmayado, abrió la puerta y justo cuando estaba por subirlo a la cama, sintió la mano de Tony contra su pecho. 

—Gran pectoral —murmuró Tony —, muy sexy. 

Steve dejó caer a Tony sobre la cama y saltó hacia atrás sintiendo un cosquilleo desconocido en su vientre. 

—Ouch, estoy muriendo, moriré capi paleta, el resfriado es espantoso —se quejó boca abajo. 

Apenado fue ayudarlo, le retiró los zapatos, cuando consiguió que diera media vuelta para cobijarlo, tocó su frente sintiéndola aún mas caliente. 

Tony entonces soltó un suspiro de alivio, como si el toque de Steve lo ayudara, sin poder evitarlo movió su palma para abarcar más piel y sostuvo su mejilla, lo vio parpadear con confusión, intentando enfocarse. 

—Me duele la cabeza —se quejó en un gemido. 

—Te traerá una pastilla. 

Apuntó de apartar su mano, Tony lo detuvo, ojos color miel llenos de soledad y tristeza. 

—¿Me cuidaras? —preguntó en un pequeño susurro. 

Su corazón comenzó un ritmo acelerado, Steve estudio el rostro de Tony sintiendo una gran cantidad de ternura. 

—Te cuidare —prometió acunando su mejilla. 

Tony sonrió somnoliento con los ojos cerrados. 

Minutos después estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Steve acarició su mejilla con los nudillos antes de apartarse. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tony abrió los ojos sintiéndose confundido, observó su habitación intentando aclararse, descubrió que sobre la cómoda a lado de su cama había un vaso con agua junto a caja de pastillas, tocó su frente encontrando un paño húmedo, sentándose notó que su cuerpo estaba húmedo debido al sudor. 

—Ugh, Jarvis, ¿como llegue aquí? —botó el pañuelo sobre la cómoda. 

—El capitán Rogers, señor. 

Asintió en comprensión, recordaba ver al rubio entrar al taller. —¿Hice o dije algo vergonzoso? 

—... En ningún momento, señor. 

Por alguna razón se sintió aliviado. 

—Solo menciono lo sexy que le resulta el capitán, se desmayo en sus brazos y parece que babeo sobre su hombro —continuó la IA. 

Tony bajó los pies de la cama antes de quedarse completamente quieto, un segundo después se golpeo la frente. 

—Y le pidió al capitán... 

—Eso es suficiente —interrumpió avergonzado —, gracias, Jarvis. 

—Borraré el video señor. 

—Hazlo. 

En ese momento Steve entró a la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja para desayuno, al verlo despierto sonrió, Tony se sintió un poco mas que avergonzado. 

—Me alegra que estés despierto, traje algo de fruta y sopa. 

Tony bajó la mirada por un momento, Steve Rogers siendo hogareño era demasiado brillante. 

Lo vio depositar la bandeja sobre la cómoda, después Steve se centró en él inclinándose para revisar su temperatura. 

Alzó el rostro y cerró los ojos al sentir la gran palma en su frente. Cuando los abrió topó con intensos ojos azules qué lo miraban de cerca, su corazón pareció saltar dentro de su pecho por alguna razón. 

Se alejó de la mano de Steve y aclaró su garganta. 

—Ya me siento mejor, gracias. 

Steve asintió contento. —Así parece, deberías comer un poco. 

Negó. —Tomaré un baño primero. 

Cuando Steve retrocedió, se puso de pie tambaleante, en un segundo el rubio estaba ahí sosteniéndolo de la cintura, Tony apoyó sus manos en sus antebrazos para estabilizarse, alzó la mirada sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. 

—Gracias. 

Steve asintió mirándolo fijamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tony se sintió tímido. 

—Tony… me preguntaba si… 

—¿Si? 

—Si me dejarías —movió en un pequeño gesto el cabello de la frente de Tony —, dibujarte. 

Tony lamio sus labios. —¿Por qué? 

El rubio miraba su boca con atención. —Porque… 

—¿Por qué? —Tony alzó su barbilla, en algún momento se había puesto también de puntillas. 

Steve bajó la cabeza, provocando que sus rostros quedaran íntimamente cerca, Tony no podía apartar la mirada de los labios del rubio. 

—Porque pienso que eres... hermoso. 

No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. En respuesta Steve suspiró sin aliento contra los labios de Tony. 

Sin poder detenerse, junto sus labios con los de Steve, la presión fue cálida haciendo que su corazón latiera con mayor fuerza dentro de su pecho, Steve acercó más el cuerpo de Tony hacia si, enseguida aumentando la presión del inocente beso. 

Fue el turno de Tony para suspirar sin aliento, eso pareció ser el detonador para que Steve buscará profundizar el beso. 

Tony sintió una corriente eléctrica en el vientre, que parecía poco a poco estar convirtiéndose en excitación, cuando Steve gimió en su boca y pegó su cuerpo aun más al suyo, Tony suspiró completamente encantado. 

Al terminar el beso ambos se miraron con el mismo desconcierto reflejado en sus ojos. 

—Yo… yo… —Steve retrocedió alejándose —, lo siento. 

Tony no pudo hacer más que asentir y ver a Steve salir de forma apresurada de la habitación. 

Permaneció de pie junto a su cama con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Besar a Tony había sido increíblemente perfecto. 

Había pasado horas dándole vueltas a lo sucedido, dándose cuenta de la causa de su interés hacia Tony, de porque su incapacidad para apartar la mirada de él y la razón qué lo hacía verse incapaz de dejar dibujarlo o de dejar de pensar en Tony como alguien hermoso. 

Steve observó desde la puerta el piano en medio de la habitación, acercándose tocó la tapa. 

Era probable que se hubiera enamorado de Tony aquella ocasión que lo vio tocar, o quizás en realidad se había terminado de enamorar. 

Sentía el extraño deseo de proteger a Tony Stark, de cuidar de aquel que con tan solo verlo lograba que desapareciera la tristeza que sentía por lo perdido. 

—¿Sabes tocar? 

Sorprendido miró sobre su hombro, Tony entró a la habitación viéndose nervioso. 

—No, solo pienso que es muy hermoso —dijo al girar y mirarlo directamente. 

Tony bajó la mirada avergonzado. 

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? 

Ver ese lado tímido de Tony hacia que quisiera envolverlo en sus brazos para nunca soltarlo. 

—Buscaba un sitio para pensar. 

Tony se acercó al piano. —Este es un buen lugar para eso. 

Steve dio un paso más cerca de Tony, ambos se miraron fijamente, por alguna razón después de unos segundos Tony rompió el contacto. 

—Tocas hermoso, aunque muy triste. 

Los ojos color miel se llenaron de sorpresa por un momento. 

—No muchos me han escuchado tocar. 

—Me alegro. 

Tony frunció el ceño, antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta, Steve se le acercó para tomar su mano. 

Miró el rostro de Tony enrojecer y su pecho una vez más se lleno de calidez. 

—… ¿Ese beso… fue un error? —preguntó Tony luego de un par de minutos. 

—Más bien una revelación. 

Tony sonrió divertido. —Ni que lo digas. 

Steve rio, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Tony. 

—¿Podrías tocar algo para mi? 

Tony no lo miraba directamente. 

—Después, ahora me gustaría hacer otra cosa por ti. 

Steve no resistió más, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Tony. 

*********************************


End file.
